No tool to store sandpaper sheets or emery sheets, while flattened, or to provide a self contained cutting arrangement to cut small sheets of sandpaper or emery paper, is known to the Applicant.
In 1929, J. O. Aske, in his U.S. Pat. No. 1,708,006 disclosed his tool called a hone box for the convenient storage and use of a hone or sharpening stone.
In 1977, Joseph Del Vecchio, in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,892, illustrated and described his tool called a food dicer. Food such as jello placed in a box was diced, i.e. cut, when the lid of the box having inside depending cutters was lowered. After the cutters formed the smaller portions of jello, a removable box bottom was pulled out, permitting the jello portions to fall below on a serving platter.